


Preoccupation

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Armin's actually kind of a slut in this one, Armin's up to something naughty!, Boys dorms, But Eren Doesn't Know That, For once it isn't Rivarmin, M/M, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Male Character, Virginial act is just an act, all grown up, hinted Eremin, mature language, not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: The last thing Eren expected that morning was to walk in on his best friend in a very compromising position.Hell, it wouldn’t have been as bad if he’d just caught Armin jerking off but this…?Rude, much?





	Preoccupation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> So this is perhaps one of the only non-Rivarmin stories in my collection, but I wanted to get it out there because Armin is my bebe, and I have a thing for when characters are caught being...well, out of character. While in character. Um. 
> 
> Eren is difficult to write as Canon, and I like to think that by eighteen, he would have mellowed a bit *wanders off whistling whist happily ignoring the manga here* so that's my explanation for that. 
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Virtus xx

Preoccupation

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_  
_I knew he must have been about seventeen_  
_The beat was going strong_  
_Playing my favorite song_  
_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

* * *

The last thing Eren expected that morning was to walk in on his best friend in a very compromising position.

He’d come back to replace his shirt before Captain Levi had a chance to spot the tea-stain down the front, expecting the dorm to be empty since everyone else was _meant_ to be on the training fields already.

Hell, it wouldn’t have been as bad if he’d just caught Armin jerking off but this…?

His hand still on the doorknob, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the couple on his and Armin’s shared bunk (which – _dude. Rude_ , much?), intertwined under the covers and far too preoccupied to notice him staring.

The man wrapped around the blonde’s torso couldn’t have been any younger than twenty-five, and Eren was sure he’d seen him before, hanging around the Officers. He’d been in uniform then, with an easy smile and a drink in his hand. Now the uniform was nowhere to be seen – wait, no – there was a shirt on the lampshade, a pair of uniform trousers half under the bed and _how the heck did a boot end up on the top bunk_? He was lying over the younger of the two, licking and nipping at the already marked collarbone and all too obvious was the way their bodies were jerking up the bed, pushing Armin against the pillows every few seconds, though from the hips down, the blankets covered what they were doing. And the eighteen-year-old’s face – what Eren could see of it - was slack with pleasure, flushed in the cheeks with his eyes rolled back, his mouth dropped open as he released one quiet moan after another. Moans that were rising in both pitch and volume quickly.

Eren’s eyes widened when he finally registered what he was doing, standing like a loon watching his best friend _have sex, fucking Sina_ , and went to back out – only to freeze again when Armin began to cry out louder still, a “ _fuckfuckFuckFUCK_!” as he began to pound and scratch on his lovers’ shoulders, jerking up against the pillows faster now, unintelligible noises spilling from his mouth. The man above him groaned, long and low, his own movements becoming a quick snap-snap-snap before he started to slow down.

Armin’s back arched until with one final cry, his back bowed and he threw his head back until slowly, slowly he relaxed. He gasped out one final, shuddering sigh before falling back into the pillows with a lazy grin, and the man above him leant down to kiss him.

Eren spotted tongues tangling, and bolted to the nearest bathroom with his hands over his crotch, unable to process what he’d just seen.

Little, bookish Armin Arlert, who still looked fifteen – and acted it, half the time, was that naivety pretend? – was skipping training with _Levi_ to get some action.

Didn’t he realise Levi would kill him? Or was there more to the virginal act than they all thought? Had he just seen Armin’s first time? Or was the boy he’d grown up with far more experienced than he let on?

Questions upon questions upon questions – but one thing was for sure. Armin was _so_ in for it.

Just _wait_ ‘till he told Mikasa.

* * *

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_  
_But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same_  
_He said, "Can I take you home_  
_Where we can be alone?"_  
_And next we were moving on, he was with me_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> Similarly, I do not, in any way, profit from the song quoted (‘I Love Rock and Roll’ by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts) and all rights to the song belong to the owners of said rights (i.e. not me).


End file.
